Grand Chase : A Game of Baseball
by CrimsonFlarez
Summary: Ricky and Sasha bought a baseball bat and ball from A store in Serdin. They planned to play baseball there and asked the chasers. THey agreed to join. What will happen in this epic baseball game?
1. Prologue

Grand Chase : A Game of Baseball

Third's POV

It was a beautiful day in Serdin. Birds chirped happily on the trees. Everyone was doing there normal everyday activity except...

"HEY THROW THAT BALL RONAN! WE'RE LOOSING HIM!" Elesis yelled.

Ronan, a bit confused threw a leathery ball at Ryan. Ryan saw the upcoming ball and avoided it. He focused on the square marking on the ground and stepped on it.

"YAY! I made it!" Ryan celebrated his victory.

"Another score for team 1! In total, 4 for team one and 3 for team 2!"

Elesis stomped on the ground angrily.

Yes, this is the sport that Ricky and Sasha introduced, baseball.


	2. Chapter 1 : How It All Started

Chapter 1 : How it all started

Sasha : Hey... Where's Crimson and Crystal?

Ricky : I don't know, they only left this note saying "I'll meet you guys soon. You'll know what to do."

Sasha : I'll guess we'll have to continue without them then.

Ricky : *Nod*

* * *

Chapter 1

Sasha's POV

"Hey Sasha, Ronan said we could check Serdin's street. He even let me borrow some money!" Ricky said happily. A bag filled with coins was in his hand.

I sighed. We just got here and he already borrowed some money from Ronan.

"Are you sure it's alright?" I asked.

"Of course! Ronan even said that we don't even have to return it!" he said.

"Fine.. Let's go then." I shrugged.

We walked out of the Grand Chase Mansion to the street. Come to think of it, we haven't even went out of the castle since the day we... were brought here. Maybe I should enjoy this a little...

The streets were filled with people talking and buying groceries. Is this life in Serdin? It looks pretty much the same on Earth.. It's just that there's magic here...

"Apples! Apples! We have the best apples in Serdin!" a man shouted.

"Come here miss! I bet we have the thing you're looking for!" A woman from another shop shouted.

This is just like the market street... It feels just.. normal... I smiled. I wonder when will I get back to Earth.

"Hey Sasha check this out!" I snapped out from my daydream. Ricky waved at me and gestured to come. He was holding a wooden stick and a leather ball. Wait.. A baseball bat in Serdin?

"Are you interested young man? I found it lying on the ground at the entrance of Elven Forest." The seller said.

At the entrance of Elven Forest...

"Care to buy? Say, I'll give you a discount. How about 300 gold if you buy both?" the seller asked.

"Hey Sasha! Let's play baseball when we got back! The chasers can join us if they want!" he said happily as he handed the money to the seller.

"Hey! I haven't even agreed yet!" I said.

The man counted the money and put them in his drawer. He thanked Ricky.

"Too late, already bought it! Come on! Let's go find the chasers!" he ran towards the mansion. I followed him.

"A race to the mansion? Winner eats loser's lunch!" I said and gave him a devilish smile.

Ricky seemed confident that he would win. "Deal!" he said as he ran faster.

I arrived at the mansion first and took his lunch.

* * *

Sasha : Still no sign of them?

Ricky : Nope...

Sasha : well let's just do what crimson and crystal usually do.

Ricky : Right. Here's some notes about us. Me and Sasha are CrimsonFlarez's OCs. XxcrystalxX is her assitant. If you want to know more about me and Sasha, read 'A New Life in Arneas'

Sasha : And don't forget to review people!


	3. Chapter 2 : The Rules

**Chapter 2 : The Rules**

* * *

Lire's POV

*KNOCK KNOCK*

I heard someone knocked on the door. I looked at my clock that showed that it 5.30 in the morning. Who would want to see me at this hour? I guess I'll find out...

"Hold on..." I said in a shaky voice. I slowly stood up and walk towards the door. With a messy hair, I opened it. It was the brown haired boy. What was his name again... Ricky?

"Yes... What is it?" I yawned.

"Come on miss Lire! Everyone's waiting for you! We're going to play baseball!" the boy said happily.

"What? Can't we wait until noon?" I asked him back. I was still sleepy and the bed is taunting me.

"If we waited until noon, no one will join us cause everybody's busy doing their missions!" the boy said.

"Oh.. Hold on... Let me get ready..." I said.

"OK. Meet us in the lounge." He said as he walked away, leaving me alone.

I quickly went to my bathroom, take a bath and dress up. I took my bow and arrows and rush to the lounge. The boy was right. Everyone was already there, even Sieghart. He looks pale though and there are small bags under is eyes.

"Breakfast's ready!" Amy shouted from the kitchen.

Everyone walked slowly to the kitchen and started eating their food.

"It's not common to see you wake up early, Sieg." Ronan teased him.

Sieghart glared at him. "The boy hit my door over and over. How can I not wake up?!"

We laughed. "Well the boy's teaching how to wake up early old man!" Elesis teased.

"Hmph! Let's just get this over with so I can get back to my beauty sleep!" he snapped.

No one has ever bothered Sieghart's beauty sleep before. It's a record. The boy got some guts. If the knightmaster didn't tell us to take care of him, Sieghart would've probably killed him. Wait.. why did he do it again... Oh right... The sport he keep mentioning... What was it again? Bassball? Baseball? I think it's baseball...

We finished our breakfast and headed outside. The sun hasn't fully rose yet. There were only a few people on the street. I think most of them were still getting ready for a new day... or maybe still sleeping.

I wonder what will happen today... I have a feeling it wouldn't be... normal.

Third's POV

The chasers walked for quite some time, with Ricky and Ronan leading. Most of the chasers joined, excluding Rufus. No one dared to ask him. Rin and Lime had gone on a mission and haven't returned. Dio joined cause Ley dragged him, saying that this would be fun. Dio forced Zero to come. Mari joined cause she wanted to know more about Earth's culture. Sieghart, well you know what happened. The rest joined with their own will.

Sasha's POV

"So... Why do we need to find an empty field again, Rick?" Ronan asked.

"We're going to play baseball. We need a field to play." Ricky replied.

"Right... So how are we going to play this?" Ronan asked him.

"I'll explain everything once we reached there." I said.

"Are we there yet? We've been walking for more than half an hour!" Sieghart protested.

"Just a little bit more, be patient!" Ronan said. He stopped in front of a huge empty field.

"Wow! Great! Now we can get things started!" I said, staring at the field. Tall trees surrounded the filled and the size... Almost as wide as the ones used in a tournament. This is perfect! I'm gonna have so much fun beating Ricky here! "Where's the bat and the ball, Rick?" I asked.

Ricky took out the bat from a bag he was carrying. "Here.. The ball is..." His hands kept searching through it and it stopped.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU LEFT IT IN THE MANSION?!" I yelled at him. We've walked here that long and now we have to come back? You've gotta be kidding me.

Suddenly, a leather ball rolled under my feet.

"That took you long enough... I've been waiting here since like... half an hour ago. I've even set the bases."

That voice! I quickly turned around and saw 2 girls sitting on a big rock. No way! It's...!

"Come on, let's get the game started. I'll be the scorekeeper." The girl said.

"Uh... I'm just here to watch. Don't mind me." The other girl said.

The chasers stared at the 2 girls and looked confused. Of course they are, they don't even know them. Telling them who they really are would be a bad idea. They're Crimson and Crystal, my authors! I bit my lip, hoping that the chasers wouldn't ask.

"It's you!" Ricky shouted.

"Geesh, keep your voice down. Do you want to play or not? You should be grateful I took the ball from your room Rick. If not, I bet the chasers gonna kill you." Crimson giggled. Ricky just stood there, frozen.

"Uhm... who are they Sasha?" Arme asked, still confused of what was happening here.

"Uh..." NO! Should I tell them who they really are? No! Crimson's gonna kill me...

"Hi! My name's Crimson Flarez, she's Crystal. You can call me Crimson. We're their friends."

"Uh... Right! Yes! We... met them yesterday! When we were... shopping! Yes! That's it! Ahaha.. haha..." I said. It's not hot but I'm sweating already... This is bad... Really bad... How the hell did they get here? Arme just looked at me with a weird expression, but she finally believed me.. Or at least I think she is.

"Sasha, have you explained the rules?" Crimson asked suddenly. I quickly snapped out from my thoughts.

"Uh... No.. not yet." I said.

"Okay, I'll explain the ru-" I put my hand her shoulder. "Uh let me do it. They seem uncomfortable with you."

"Well, they don't know me so.. yeah I guess it's better if you do it."

"Okay everybody! Let me explain the rules. In baseball, there are 2 opposing teams, the one who hits the ball, and the one who guards. There are 4 bases and to win, you must touch every single base in the right order and return to 'home' without getting hit by the ball." I said as I showed them the ball.

"For the guard team, you have to try to hit the runner with the ball. Oh and you can't run with the ball, so you have to throw it. That's why this game requires team work. Any questions?" I said as I stared at the chasers. Everyone was silent. Some of them seemed to understand, some of them just stared at me blankly.

"Ok then let me continue. For the 'hitting ball team', you will send one player to hit the ball with this bat." I said as I showed the the baseball bat and ball. "If the player manage to hit it, or at least touch the ball with the bat, you will run to the first base. If you think you can reach the second base without getting hit, then you may do it. If the ball hits you when you've touched and stayed at the base, then you are safe. The next player will hit the ball after that. If he/she succeded, then both of you will have to run to the bases until you re-"

"You know what Sasha, they don't seem to understand. So let's just demonstrate it. You with Ricky, guard team. Me and Crystal, hitting team."

Why did she have to cut me like that? That's one of the things I don't like about my author. Sometimes she's so stubborn... But she got a point so I just nod. I handed the bat to her, while I keep the ball.

The chasers examined us carefully, making sure they didn't miss a single detail.

Crimson stood 2 meters in front of me. I took a deep breath, and throw the ball at her. Crimson hit the ball perfectly, it flew 4-5 meters away. She dropped the bat and quickly run to the first base. Ricky caught the ball and throw it at me. Crimson reached the third base and stopped. She realized we're gonna hit her if she keep runing. Crystal walked and stood in front of me. She was holding her bat. She nodded, telling me that she's ready. I threw the ball at her, but it was too low so she couldn't hit it.

"Uh... Excuse me, what happens when that happens?" Ryan asked, his finger pointing at me and Crystal.

"Oh right, I forgot about that. If the ball was too high or low, or let's just say unreachable, it will be called as 'Ball'. If this happens 3 times with the same player, then the player may go to the first base safely. If the ball was reachable, but the player didn't manage to hit it, it will be called 'Strike'. If that happens 3 times with the same player, then the player is out of the game. The one I just did was called 'Ball'. I'll demonstrate what is 'Strike'." I explained. Crystal nodded again. So I threw the ball, but Crystal just stood there. "That was called strike. Get it now?"

"Uh... okay I guess." He said.

Ricky threw the ball at me and I caught it. I threw the ball at Crystal and she hit it. She ran quickly to the first base. Crimson did the same. I ran towards the ball, grabbed it, and without thinking, threw it at Crimson. It hit her back.

"Okay... you got me..." she said. "Now let's start the real game, shall we?" Crimson said as she walked towards me and the chasers.

"Now, do you guys understand?" I asked the chasers.

"Got it"

"Yup."

"Let's go!"

"Ready!"

"Wait, one last question... May we use magic?" Ronan asked me.

"Uh..." I quickly turned to Crimson and Crystal. They gave me a devilish smile.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said.

"Well then, this will be interesting..." Crimson said. She gave me an odd smile. It totally gives me the crips. What are they planning to do?

* * *

XxcrystalxX : I can't believe you guys forgot to do the disclaimer -.-.

Sasha and Ricky : Sorry *smiled*

CrimsonFlarez : Nah... it's okay. Here I'll do it

Disclaimer : CrimsonFlarez and XxcrystalxX don't own GC and its characters. They only own Sasha and Ricky (Their Ocs).

Sasha : I can't wait to start the game :D

CrimsonFlarez : I'll need Crystal's help for that, since they'll use magic. Hard to explain.

Ricky : Btw, why are you in the story?

CrimsonFlarez : hey, authors want to have fun too! Let's just say, this will be our... entertainment :D. Tell the chasers we're your new friends okay? Don't tell them that we're actually authors.

Ricky : Fine. But if you mess up with me, I'll tell them! *Devilish smile*

XxcrytalxX : Oh yeah? *Scribble some things on the book*

Ricky : What did you just do?! *glared at Crystal*

XxcrystalxX : I wrote, if you even try to tell them, you will faint. If it happens more than 5 times, you'll die.

Ricky : *sweat drop* Fine! *turn away*

CrimsonFlarez : *giggle* Oh and also readers... This is how I play baseball at my school, so the rules are probably different from yours. But you gut the idea right? Don't forget to review everyone! I'll be waiting! Bye!


	4. Chapter 3 : Game Starts!

**Chapter 3 : Game Starts!**

Crimson : good day people :D sorry if we didn't update this junk.. Crystal's been holding me back lately

Crystal : that's because i'm trying to keep you from making horrible mistakes like last time :

-**flashback-**

**Crimson : Pleeeeaaassseee! Just let me post it!**

**Crystal : lemme check it first.. Now gimme the ID**

**- after an hour of argument regarding login problems**

**Crystal : oh crudz I can't fix it! FINE! POST IT! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!**

**-next morning**

**Crimson :*receives a huge amount of complaints regarding grammar and spelling mistake**

**-end of flashback-**

Crimson: a-anyways let's just start the chapter already...

**DISCLAIMER : we don't own GC or its characters. We only own this story and our OCs.**

Crystal : start!

* * *

**Sasha's POV**

"Alright! Team 1, hitting team, Sasha, Arme, Lass, Ryan, Zero, Dio, 2, guard team, Ricky, Jin, Amy, Elesis, Ronan, Sieghart, Lire, Mari." Crimson said.

"I am here not to play, I am here just to watch." Mari said. Crimson was reluctant to agree, but she finally did. "Do you really think I'm playing?" Ley glared at her. "Fine. If you don't wanna play then just sit down and watch." Crimson said. She looked irritated. "...Lazy bones..." She grumbled. "What did you say?!" Ley

yelled angrily. "Oh it's nothing..." Crimson said, giving her a sinist smile.

"You forgot about me kid." Asin said. "Oh right, sorry. You'll be in the hitting team." Crimson said. "Hmph!"

Then she turned to Crystal, who was still sitting on the rock. "What time is it?" She asked. "Uh.." She looked at her watch and replied, "7:00 o'clock". "What?!" She shouted. She seemed surprised and worried. She was silent and stared at the ground. I think she's thinking.

"Al right guys.. Small changes. Will be only playing one round instead of two. I bet you guys want to do your jobs a.s.a.p. So let's do this quick." Crimson explained.

The chasers seemed to be happy with the decision, even though I know deep down they're uncomfortable with Crimson. I mean, they have never met, and she knew each and every single one of them. She even dared to order them around. Man... i'm gonna have a lot of explaining to do when we get back.

"Should we change the scoring rule?" Crystal asked. "Yeap..." Crimson nodded.

"Oh and Sieghart, you'll be in the hitting team changing Ley, Okay?" She said. There was no response. "Sieghart?" She called. Then she found him sleeping under a tree. He seemed to be having a nice nap... "Hey Sieghart! Wake up!" Crimson shouted. Apparently, his nap was too nice, he couldn't wake up.

"Hey you!" Crimson turned around and saw Elesis approaching her. "Let me wake him up." Elesis said, an evil grin appeared on her face. "Be my guest." Crimson said as she watched Elesis approached the sleeping Prime Knight. She unsheated her Ssanggeom. This doesn't look good.

She spun her sword so fast, flames started to form around the sword. This move... It-

"FATED CIRCLE!" Elesis released the giant 'flame wheel' to Sieghart. It made a clean hit, well I think it did.

The chasers' jaws dropped. "I think that's too much Elesis..." Ronan said.

After the flame hit Sieghart, smoke formed. I think the tree behind it was also destroyed. The smoke started to drift away and a figure emerged. "Geesshh... Red, you didn't have to wake me up like that."

"I HAVE A REAL NAME OLD MAN!" Elesis yelled. Sieghart walked slowly out of the sword. The Soluna was in his hands. He sheated it back. "Alright alright, let's play..." He said, followed by a yawn.

"Elesis! You destroyed the tree!" Ryan shouted. "Shut it tree hugger." Elesis said. Ryan shot her a death glare.

"So... What am I supposed to do?" Sieghart asked Crimson. "You weren't listening to Sasha's explanation were you?" Crimson said, shaking her head. "She was?" Sieghart asked back. Crimson gave him a sigh, then she walked away. "Just go to Sasha's group and watch the others play. I'm sure you'll get it by then..." She said without even facing. The Prime Knight scratched his head and slowly walked towards me. He gave me a questioning look. "Just watch okay?" I said. He merely nodded.

The chasers gathered with their own group quickly.

"Where am I supposed to be?" Elesis asked as she approached Crimson. "Uh... You guard the first base. Over there." Crimson said as she pointed to a square marking on the ground. "What about us?" Ronan and Lire asked. "Ronan, 2nd base, Lire, third base." Then they walked silently to their bases.

"Don't forget about me!" Amy shouted from a distance. "You stand between Ronan and Lire!" Crimson said. "Hey Ricky! You'll stand between Elesis and Ronan okay?" Ricky gave a thumbs , he walked to his position. "Where am I supposed to be then?" Jin asked, scanning the field. "I don't think there's enough space for me." He continued. "Oh you. I have a special place for you. You'll be the pitcher." Crimson said, holding the ball. "The what?" Jin asked back. "The pitcher. The one who throws the ball." Crimson explained. "Oh, alright." Jin took the ball from ber band. "Where am I supposed to be?" Jin asked. "There. In the middle." Crimson replied, pointing to his position.

Crimson approached the hitting team. "Alright, who'll be hitting first?" She asked. "I'll do it first." I volunteered. "Okay..." Then she turned to the the chasers. "Pick your players wisely. The last player has to bring everyone to 'home'." She explained. "If not?" Arme asked. "Then each players that failed will decrease the score." Everyone turned their attention to Lass, who was staring at Crimson. "Tch... Fine." He shrugged and turned away, facing the field. "Well you are the fastest here. No doubt they chose you." Crimson said. Lass didn't reply. "This rule will be applied when the last players steps on the field."

Crimson held out her right hand to me. The bat was in her had. I took it and walked to the field, to my position. Crimson followed me.

"Oh right, almost forgot. Since you guys will be using magic, i'm adding some rules."

"NO flying or floating. Arme, Dio, remember that." She stared at them. "F-fine..." Arme said. Dio didn't say anything.

"No disappearing techniques. This means you Lass." Lass looked disapointed. I think he was planning on using it.

"Buffs is okay as long as it's not dangerous. Barrier buffs aren't allowed though."

"Yeeeaaay!" Arme cheered.

"Don't break the equipments." Then she smiled devilishly. "And to make sure everyone obeys these rules, rule-breakers will get a special surprise from Crystal."

I actually caught a glimpse of some of the chasers... Shaking... Eventhough they don't know them, I'm sure deep down, something is signaling them about the danger they're about to be in... Crystal can be a demon... Even worse than Dio and Ley...

I quicky snapped out of my thought when I felt a hand tapped my shoulder. "Ready?" Crimson asked. "Yes." I replied. "Alright then, good luck. GAME STARTS NOW!" Then I heard a whistle.

**Jin's POV**

I heard a whistle, which tells that the game starts now. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I pushed my left leg to the front, my right hand to the back then pushed it forward, and releasing the ball. I opened my eyes and saw Sasha made a clean hit.

She started running to the first base. The ball was still up high. A dark blue light started to form around the ball. It started to move downwards, fast, very fast. I turned to Ronan. His hands were clothed in the same blue light. So it was his doing. Sasha was already near to the base. Ronan caught the ball and was about to throw it, but... "Too late." Sasha said. She has arrived at the first base.

**Sasha's POV**

I can't believe I actually made it. I guess that sprint training at school has finally paid off.

I breathed heavily, trying to catch air. I've never run this fast... I'm never playing sports with these people again... Humans vs superhumans. It couldn't be more fair, could it?

"Hey Ronan!" Crimson shouted. "Yes?" "You're allowed to use that magic to catch the ball, not throw. Okay?" "Okay." Ronan said.

"Alright, who's next?" Crimson asked. She turned to my group. "I'll try." Ryan said. He got up and walked to the arena. He took the the bat from the ground and readied himself.

**Ryan's POV**

I took the bat from the ground. Hmmm... 'What was Sasha's position like? Let's see... Left leg to the front, 2 hands holding the bat and maneuver it a little to the head.' I thought and pictured it. I think that's how it is.

I nodded to Jin, telling him that I'm ready. He nodded back. He threw the ball. I saw the ball flying in the air to my direction, fast... Too fast! Nononono!

*THUD*

**Crimson's POV**

"Did you get it?" I asked Crystal. "Of course she said." She aimed the handicam at Ryan. "How bout you?" She asked. "Clean snap." Then I giggled as I stared ar the picture I took with my camera. "How much do you want to sell this?" I asked. "Dunno, we'll check the market." She said.

**Lire's POV**

The ball hit Ryan's face. "RYAN!" I shouted as I ran to him. He lwas lying on the ground and he wasn't moving. "Why are there harpies here... So many... Harpies..twirling twirling..." He muttured. His nose was bleeding.

"S-sorry..." Jin said. He was standing beside Ryan, scratching his head. "He's okay... Just minor injury." Arme said while healing him. "Be careful next time, Jin." Arme continued. "You'd better be!" I yelled at him. Jin staggered back. "Yes!"

"Alright let's go back people! Ryan can join us later. Who's next?" Crimson asked.

"Me." Asin said, His crimson red eyes stared at Crimson. "Okay then." Crimson said. AsiN walked to the arena and grabbed the bat. He readied himself. Then,I heard a whistle.

**Jin's POV**

Asin stared at me with his poker face... (Creeps me out). Well, let's just end this quickly, i don't feel safe anymore.

I threw the ball at him. He made a clean hit and the ball flew in the air to my directi- wait what?!

*BONK*

**Sasha's POV**

As soon as Asin hit the ball, I ran to the second base. I expected the ball to be thrown to Elesis... But it didn't. I was facing Jin's back so I couldn't see. Suddenly,he staggered back and the ball fell in front of him. What happened?

"JINNY! Are you okay?" It was Amy's voice. She quickly ran to Jin.

**Amy's POV**

I saw the ball hit Jinny's fac- Oh no! "JINNY! Are you okay?" I called. I ran quicky to his side. "I'm okay..." He said as he rubbed his face. "Amy the ball!" He said. "Oh right, almost forgot hihihi~" I grabbed the balk and spun around. "Lire~" i called and threw the ball at her.

**Sasha's POV**

I saw Amy threw the ball at Lire. She caught it and turned to me. I'm approaching her base. Oh no... Turn around! turn around!

*THUD*

I stopped running. The ball hit my back.

"Alright! Sasha, you're out!" I heard Crimson shouted. "Score for team A!" Crimson shouted. "Yay~" it was Amy's again. She clung to Jin's arm. Jin only giggled. "Alright!" Elesis said. "In your face Sasha!" Ricky said. I turned to him and glared. "SHUT IT IDIOT!" I yelled at him. He gave me a smirk.

I walked out of the arena slowly, to my team. "It's okay Sasha, you did your best." Arme said, trying to comfort me. She gave me a warm smile. "Yeah..." I stared at her and gave a small laugh.

"Next!" Crimson shouted.

Zero leaned his Grandark on a rock and walked to the arena. "You're not bringing Grandark?" Crimson asked. "No." He replied.

"Why?" Crimson asked again.

"No offense, Gran.. But you're just too heavy..."

I could see grandark's eyes.. Or should i say eye, opened wide, giving Zero a death glare.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY I'M HEAVY! Are you calling me fat?!" I heard Grandark shouted but Zero ignored it and picked up the bat.

**Jin's POV**

I readied my stance. I took a deep breath and pulled my hand to the back, then pushed it forward and released the ball. It flew in the air towards Zero. The ball passed him and he didn't move an inch.

"STRIKE!" Crimson shouted. Zero looked around in confusion.

"D-did I do something wrong?!" He said.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HIT THE BALL, IDIOT! THE BALL! THE BALL!" Grandark shouted angrily.

"I see... Sorry Gran."

*everyone facepalmed*

"O-okay... Do it again Jin." Crimson said as she threw the ball. I caught the ball. "Make sure you TRY to hit the ball this time, Zero." Crimson said, earning a nod from Zero.

I took a deep breath and threw the ball. It flew in the air towards Zero. This time, he hit the ball. He started running to the frst base.

To be continued...

* * *

Crimson : and that's that :D sorry if its bad... I couldn't think straight after Crystal suggested certain scenes. I can't hold myself from laughing.., especially om the Zero part...

Crystal : we'll be updating this story for the time being... The main story's plot was... Accidently twisted... So we're trying to fix it.

Ricky : so... What are you going to do to rule breakers and loosers?

Crystal : giving them a REAL nightmare :D

Ricky : *gulps

Crimson : anyways.. Please review people if you want the next chapter to be posted


End file.
